JourneyTale No hope
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: This is a little side story meant to represent what if sans had intervened during the fight with Asgore as Frisk is about to die.


JourneyTale: No Hope

" _Does it matter anymore?"_

" _I should just hand my soul over… I am so tired.."_

" _I… I JUST WANT IT ALL TO END!"_

Words echoed in Frisk's mind as she looks up at Asgore, the final battle was at hand, at least for this path. She had grown tired and even though she was getting close to her goal. She was done… she had no reason to continue.

She acts as she checks his stats, before deciding on her next move.

' _I… just want to stop… take my soul Asgore… nothing I do will ever free him… and you all at the same time.'_ She thinks as she crumbles to her knees. Asgore taking this as her giving up raises his spear.

"This is it, human child. Forgive me." He says as he brings his spear down upon her.

 **Ding!**

Asgore's eyes widen as a bone stops his attack, he turns his head upwards to see Sans walking to them with his smile.

"Sans?! What is the meaning of this?! We are nearly free… we just need one more human soul..." He says as he narrows his eyes. Sans's eyes narrow with sadness as he walks up to Frisk before picking her up. Her HP was nearly all gone as he growls.

"Kid… what happened to ya… did you really lose all that hope in your heart for what you want?" He says as he looks up to Asgore. "Sorry, your majesty… however I made a promise… to keep this kid safe. I ain't gonna break that promise… not anymore." He says as his eye slowly glows blue with a yellow tint at times.

Sans vanishes quickly with Frisk only to reappear alone. He stares Asgore down as he stands in front of him.

"Sans! This was our chance at freedom… to finally avenge my so-"

"Shut up..." Sans yells cutting Asgore off. He glares angrily as he looks at his king. His broad form standing over him as Asgore glares back. "You have. _No_ idea how much pain I let my self sit through… watching that kid… die. Time and time again. How many times I have let my promise be broken, how many times I went against everything… because I wanted to be a neutral party." He says with venom dripping in his voice. Asgore continues to stare at Sans with anger.

"Why… did you betray me? Who made you make such a promise?!" He calls out as he was nearly there. His goal was in his hand as Sans looks up to him.

"A nice lady, who lives alone in the ruins, who seems to enjoy a rather bad pun or two… and whom seems to really care for the kid!" He yells out as Asgore's eye widen.

' _T-Toriel?! She… She made him promise to watch over… She knows what I have done to the other six… did she do this so this child may yet live and leave?!'_ He asks himself as he takes a step back as Sans growls out in anger.

"SO I AM GOING TO DO ASK SHE ASKED! NOT BECAUSE SHE ASKED ME BUT BECAUSE I MADE THE PROMISE AND I REFUSE TO LET THOSE I CARE ABOUT BE HURT!" He screams as his magic seemed to explode around him as several bones shot out of the ground at Asgore who blocks them with his spear. Sans's Gaster blasters were suddenly called up.

" _ASGORE! I REFUSE TO LET THE KID BE HARMED BY YOU AGAIN! I AM GOING TO END THIS CYCLE MY SELF IN MY OWN WAY! THE WAY THE KID HAS DONE IT TIME AND TIME AGAIN! WE WILL DO THIS WITH MERCY!"_ Sans screams as blasters fire at Asgore, his eyes widen as hes covered in a bright light.

/Flashback/

" _Toriel, Please! Do not leave… I know your hurt by the death of our children. But worry not! We will get revenge! We will ki-"_

 _ ***Slap**_

 _Asgore places his hand on his right cheek as Toriel looks at him with tears in her eyes._

" _YOU DON'T GET IT ASGORE! I HATE THIS DEATH. I HATE KILLING! WHY MUST YOU INSIST ON REVENGE?!" She cries out as she falls to her knees. "Why… can't we just let it go. And live forwards with the mistakes made, no matter what I will never have my little boy in my arms again! I lost him… and I blame YOU! You filled his head and his brother's with the stories of how a monster and a human soul are needed to go through! Then you told them how many souls it was needed to try and break the barrier! IT WAS YOU WHO GOT THEM KILLED!" She screams as she pushes her self off the floor._

" _Toriel please! I never meant for any of this to happen! How was I-"_

 _"Shut up… and leave me alone… I never want to see you again I hope that one day, that when you find your self on the edge of your 'Victory' Someone comes and tears it from your hands and shows you everything you did wrong in that moment and deals it straight back to you… Because of you… I lost everything I loved." Toriel says as she turns and runs away from Asgore as he stands in the home he made for them… for his family now alone._

' _I… I...'_

 _/Reality/_

' _I… ruined my whole family… I ran my love away, I got my children killed… I then proceeded to slaughter innocent children for the sake of revenge. I am a monster… a being of cruelty and terror. I am a true monster to my people… I lied to them… I gave them false hope.'_ Asgore says as his body feels lighter than air. The light still surrounding him as he closes his eyes, he waits for the pain as he surrenders himself to his punishment.

As the light fades he looks to see Sans staring at him with a glare as he sighs. He begins to scratch his head as he walks up to Asgore.

"It won't be long till I make the kid reset this timeline, this one was full of bad memories. Ima make the kid try again with a different plan and see if I can't be more helpful next time… I am done sitting around Asgore, See ya later… though you won't remember this yourself your soul will definitely have a change of _heart_." He says with a smirk as he vanishes off, Asgore looks to the six souls as suddenly he looks to the darkness of the underground to see a white light charging towards him. His final thoughts flash through his mind as he thinks of everything.

' _Is there… truly no hope for us monsters?'_ He sighs as the light hits him as he repeats Sans's words in his head. _'Perhaps that human child is the hope we have been looking for… something that is truly a escape… Sans certainly thinks so...'_ He says as his body slowly feels like its being ripped apart as his mind fades.

/New Run/

"Come now Child, let us end this..." He says as he looks to the child, they shake their head no as Frisk pulls out a slice of butterscotch pie and hands it to Asgore.

"..." He has no words as a tear falls from his eye.

"You know… I don't think we need to fight… something tells me that today… is too beautiful outside to ruin it with such actions." He says with a smile as he takes the offering Frisk smiles as she speaks.

"Yeah! Besides I think we are nearly free… forever." She says strangely enough as Asgore chuckles. Strangely enough he didn't mind that weird outburst as he smiles brightly.

"Really? I think so too… something tells me you are right human child." He says as Frisk takes her leave as Asgore eats the pie.

 _/End/_

Sans would be angry and would have killed Asgore, but he cares for the kid and don't want to upset her so he didn't. Will make a 2nd version if anyone wants to see Sans really attack Asgore with the intent to kill!


End file.
